


a joker/jaybird fic

by muniatregia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniatregia/pseuds/muniatregia
Summary: :)





	a joker/jaybird fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



> :)

jason picks up the joker and shoots him in the head. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> the joker literally murdered jason as a child and this ship fucking sucks


End file.
